The Water Girl
by Nono2b
Summary: Suite de "L'oiseau blessé". Emma, 14 ans, est une adulte coincée dans le corps d'une adolescente torturée. Avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie, elle va tenter de se reconstruire en retournant dans cette ville où toutes ses blessures se sont faites, ignorant encore qu'un être cher n'est déjà plus de ce monde. Va s'ensuivre alors une chasse à l'homme... ou plutôt à l'enfant.
1. Prologue

Bonjour !

Oui, encore une nouvelle fiction mais celle-ci est différente : Il s'agit de la **suite** de _L'oiseau blessé_, ma seconde fiction terminée (que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil).

J'me suis dit qu'il y avait tellement de choses à écrire sur le sujet et hop...!

Cela dit, ça ne reprend pas _juste _à la fin de Lob mais 4 ans après, Emma a donc 14 ans.

Je vous laisse avec le prologue, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

**The water girl**

* * *

_L'espoir, léger comme une plume,_

_Se perche sur l'âme,_

_Chante sans prononcer un mot_

_Et ne s'arrête jamais._

Emily DICKINSON

* * *

_**Prologue :**_

Elle n'avait jamais été comme tout le monde, à son plus grand dam. Tandis que toutes les filles aimaient le rose, elle aimait le bleu. Tandis qu'elles s'habillaient court, elle portait jean et autres pantalons. On lui avait toujours dit que la différence, c'était bien. Sauf quand on est _cette_ différence, avait-elle aussi appris. Elle donnerait son cœur pour que quelqu'un d'autre vive à sa place, puisqu'elle ne trouvait pas la sienne. Perdue entre un chagrin continuel et une allure si pétillante, elle dégageait une gentillesse et une douceur presque palpables. Elle était ce genre de personne à qui tous secrets peuvent être dévoilés. Jamais elle ne jugeait, elle avait toujours le bon mot au bout des lèvres. Elle n'était pas du genre à se faire remarquer. La solitude était son royaume, une prison dorée. Elle se renfermait, chassait les autres. Elle ne voulait plus qu'on lui fasse de mal. Parfois, souvent, elle aimerait être comme toutes ces filles : insouciantes et idiotes. Juste pour ne plus être aussi différente, à comprendre les choses trop vite, à mieux les analyser et tout ressentir de façon décuplée.

- Il est temps d'y aller, Emma.

Et Ambre l'aidait à y parvenir, à s'ouvrir un peu plus au monde. Elles étaient très différentes, tandis que l'une était toute en retenue, l'autre n'hésitait pas à se lâcher. Ambre menait la danse et Emma se trouvait sur ses pieds jusqu'à pouvoir reproduire les pas.

- Une seconde, demanda cette dernière dans un chuchotement.

Emma Lawson, avant Mayer, se tenait là, au milieu du salon, à mémoriser la pièce, à tenter d'inscrire ce moment au plus profond de son âme. Ce soir, au milieu de la nuit, elle quittait cet endroit confortable. Peut-être pour toujours. Elle partait à la recherche de son morceau de cœur manquant, perdu entre passé et présent. Son sac sur l'épaule, elle serrait entre ses mains la lanière de cuir, lèvres pincées. Et comme souvent, les larmes affluèrent dans son regard émeraude. Une main brûlante se posa sur son épaule et elle ferma les yeux, lèvres désormais tremblantes.

- Allez, petite brune, on y va.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, entrecoupée par des sanglots, et ses épaules se relevèrent légèrement. Emma hocha la tête, tournant toujours le dos à son amie, puis déposa sur la table du salon une simple lettre. Noyée dans les eaux de son âme, elle fit face à Ambre et ses dernières barrières manquèrent de s'écrouler.

- Tu peux le faire, lui murmura l'oiseau chantant.

L'ancienne Mayer et jeune Lawson esquissa un léger sourire, trouvant le courage nécessaire dans les yeux chocolats de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière lui frotta le bras, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Un bruit à l'étage les alerta puis la lumière des escaliers s'alluma. Elles prirent peur et s'enfuirent vers la noirceur de la nuit, sans fermer la porte de leur ancienne vie.

- Emma ? demanda la voix qui descendait. C'est toi ?

Une bourrasque, un papier qui s'envole. Elle se précipita pour fermer la porte, bravant ce froid d'hiver puis ramassa la lettre, soudainement fébrile et inquiète.

* * *

_Chère Tessa,_

_Je ne me suis pas encore endormie durant une escapade nocturne. Non, cette fois, je suis réellement partie. Peut-être pas définitivement mais j'ai besoin de me retrouver. Parce que oui, je me suis perdue entre hier et aujourd'hui. Ambre m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne pouvais continuer à me voiler la face ainsi, que j'y laisserai beaucoup trop de plumes. Ne lui en veux pas, tu sais comment elle est._

_Peut-être que je saute tout simplement dans le vide à retourner sur les pas de mon passé mais... je crois qu'il faut que je le fasse. Et avec Ambre à mes côtés, je me sens assez forte. J'en ai assez de fuir, de faire semblant... de me mentir. Je veux briser ces liens et cette carapace. J'agis certainement de façon égoïste mais j'ai besoin de faire tout ça... pour vivre, pour espérer. J'espère que tu comprends, Tessa. Tout cela n'a rien avoir avec toi, je t'apprécie tellement... je m'en veux de partir._

_Tu vas sûrement penser : qu'est-ce que deux gamines de 14 ans vont faire toutes seules ? Je connais des gens, des policiers, qui nous protégeront des dangers de la vie. Il faut que tu ai confiance en moi, assez confiance pour ne pas appeler les services sociaux ou la police. Je vais retrouver celle qui m'a sauvé et me sauvera peut-être encore. _

_Surtout, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu me connais : je suis assez prudente et responsable pour deux._

_Je t'embrasse Tessa, et pardonne-moi._

_Petite aile._

* * *

Une perle vint s'écraser sur le papier, créant alors une auréole pleine de regrets et de peines. Tessa soupira, soudainement abattue, puis déposa la lettre à sa place initiale, aussi déchirante et innocente que l'était Emma. Elle fit tourner entre ses doigts la plume qui accompagnait ces explications, ces excuses couchées sur papier.

_P.S : D'après Ambre, mon bonheur ne se tient qu'à une planche à roulettes et deux billets de train. Et pour la première fois, j'ai envie d'y croire._

Dehors dans ce froid mordant, Ambre Swan débutait doucement, d'une voix clair et abîmée, ce petit bout de poème qu'Emma avait écris un jour.

_J'ai le moral à plat,_

_J'ai ce mur qui s'élève._

_Je suis au plus bas,_

_Des ombres règnent sur mes lèvres._

- C'est joli, New York ? demanda Ambre.

- C'est grand, et bruyant.

- Mais c'est chouette ?

Emma imita un hululement dans un éclat de rire, puis se mit à courir en battant des bras... ou peut-être des ailes. Alors, souriante, la jeune Swan reprit, son souffle virevoltant devant elle.

_Plus les sentiments grandissent,_

_Plus j'ai l'envie de me taire._

_Ce ne sont que les prémices_

_D'un autre hiver._

- Tu vas être morte à la moitié du chemin si tu continues.

- Je m'en fiche ! Je suis liiiiiiiibre, hurla-t-elle un peu plus loin.

Elle ouvrit les bras, sa tête renversée en arrière, et tournait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que joie s'en suive. Son sac en bandoulière s'enroulait entour de son corps. Ambre savait que son amie cachait sa peine derrière ce masque souriant, des éclats de rire en confettis. Mais ce soir, elle sentait aussi une certaine sincérité dans le comportement plein d'innocence d'Emma et son cœur s'allégea d'un poids lourd d'inquiétudes.

_J'ai envie de vivre dans tes yeux,_

_J'ai le moral à plat._

_J'ai envie de danser entre vous deux,_

_Mais j'ai le moral à plat._

- Je suis contente que tu sois avec moi, lui fit-elle d'une petite voix lorsqu'elle l'eut rattrapé.

Ambre observa son amie qui, sa bouche dissimulée dans son écharpe, souriait. Ses grands yeux étaient plissés. Elle sentit ses lèvres faire de-même.

- Je le suis aussi.

- Je n'aurai pas pu le faire toute seule, je crois.

- Bien sûr que si, mais ça aurait été moins drôle.

Enfin elle put voir son sourire, ses yeux riaient et son nez était rougis par le froid. Puis le silence se fit, les confessions, du moins orales, ne duraient jamais longtemps avec Emma.

_Petits bouts de mots_

_D'une âme qui désespère._

_Le cœur en morceaux,_

_Tout envoyer en l'air._

Ambre sentit une petite main glacée se glisser dans sa poche, en quête de chaleur.

- Brrrrr, fit-elle en feignant un tremblement.

Puis, pour l'embêter, Emma joignit ses doigts à ceux brûlants et réconfortants de son amie.

_J'ai le moral à plat_

_A me demander où je vais._

_Tomber un peu plus bas,_

_Le futur, jamais je ne m'y risquerai._

La glace contre le feu, l'espoir contre le désespoir, la lune face au soleil... Ambre serra un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne puis, petit-à-petit, une douce chaleur envahit les doigts froids d'Emma.

- Tu as dit quoi à ta mère ?

- Que je partais en voyage scolaire.

La jeune Lawson éclata de rire.

- Et elle t'a cru ?

- Non, mais elle a fait comme si, s'amusa-t-elle. Et puis, j'ai dit que tu m'accompagnais, c'est fou, ma mère a plus confiance en toi qu'en sa propre fille...

Elles se sourirent puis Ambre continua.

- Elle t'adore, tu sais.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, marmonna Emma dans son écharpe.

Swan posa les yeux sur elle, un sourire tendre et magnifique sur les lèvres.

- Moi si, je comprends tout à fait.

* * *

Cette fiction me tient vraiment à coeur, j'espère qu'elle vous fera voyager dans des contrées inconnuuuuuuuuuuuuues !

Hum, bref. Reviews ? :D


	2. Premier Danger

_****_Hello ! :D

Contente que vous soyez, vous aussi, contents de retrouver Emma !

J'avoue, je m'attendais à un peu plus de reviews mais je suis déjà bien gâtée !

Donc merci à :

**sandrine : **J'espère vraiment tu vas l'adorer parce qu'elle compte énormément pour moi ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! :D

**Guest : **Heureusement que tu as lu _L'oiseau blessé_, tu n'aurais vraiment rien compris sinon... Merci ! ;)

**Chouckett : **Tu sais déjà ce que j'ai pensé de ta (enfin tes) reviews qui m'ont fait exploser de rire ! Merci beaucoup ma chouette ! :D

**HeliosDeNoirie : **Je suis vraiment contente que mon ancienne fic reste ainsi dans les mémoires, c'est un vrai plaisir. Je suis contente que ce petit début te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Merci beaucoup ! :)

**Lacritique : **Eh bien, son auteur t'aime aussi ! xD Tu verras qu'Emma ne s'en est pas _exactement_ sortie. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

_Conclusion, tout le monde compte - peut-être moins que beaucoup, mais toujours plus que pas du tout._

John GREEN

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : **__**Premier Danger.**_

Le froid, des flocons commençaient à tomber et malgré la source de chaleur dans sa main, elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Le vent s'engouffra dans la petite ruelle, elle frissonna et sentit une main lui frotter le dos.

- Tu veux ma veste ?

Elle lui lança un regard blasé : il faisait -5°.

- Quoi ! s'offusqua-t-il devant son air. J'essayais seulement d'être gentil.

- Et le gentil m'aurait refilé son rhume ? ironisa-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de café.

Elle frissonna à nouveau et sourit lorsqu'il recommença son geste pour tenter de la réchauffer.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi mignons ! s'extasia Lanie, penchée au-dessus du corps.

Beckett roula des yeux, enveloppant le gobelet de ses deux mains.

- On a l'identité de la victime ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, d'ailleurs Kate... commença la légiste, de la peine dans les yeux.

- James Roderick, murmura cette dernière.

La main dans son dos s'arrêta.

- Je suis désolée, lâcha sa meilleure amie.

- Ca va Lanie, la rassura-t-elle sans pour autant dire que la pression dans son dos lui permettait de ne pas trembler. Il va falloir que je le dise à Emma...

Son cœur se serra à cette simple idée.

_Pauvre James..._

- Heure du décès ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- D'après la rigidité cadavérique, je dirai entre 23h et 2h du matin, expliqua Parish. Mais avec le froid qu'il fait, ça peut être plus tôt dans la matinée, j'en saurai plus une fois arrivée à la morgue.

- Cause de la mort ? fit Kate en se penchant, les sourcils froncés.

- Trois coups de feu dans la poitrine de calibre .9mm à première vue, répondit-elle en désignant les trous sanguinolents avec son stylo. Il s'est vidé de son sang.

- Ce n'est donc pas une agression, conclut le lieutenant.

- Non, approuva Lanie.

Devant son air, Beckett plissa les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

- Je... il n'est pas mort sur le coup.

La jeune femme encaissa, le corps fébrile.

- Kate, sa mort a été longue et douloureuse.

Son regard se voila et Lanie s'en voulut immédiatement.

- Bien, appelle-moi si tu as du nouveau, termina-t-elle en se relevant.

- Kate... la rappela doucement son amie. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Je crois que ces mots ne suffiront pas à Emma.

Et elle tourna les talons, son téléphone la brûlait dans sa poche tandis que son café ne dégageait plus aucune source de chaleur. Castle n'avait rien dit, près de sa muse il s'était contenté de l'observer, de l'analyser. Kate avait mal, un peu pour elle mais surtout pour leur jeune protégée.

- James venait de sortir de prison, non ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, depuis deux mois.

- Tu l'as revu ?

- En dehors de maintenant, non.

Les épaules de l'écrivain s'affaissèrent tandis qu'elle pianotait sur son écran et portait son cellulaire à l'oreille. Une sonnerie, deux, trois... puis :

- Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Emma Lawson - chanceux ! - je ne suis pas là mais laissez-moi un message !

_Lawson_ ? se demanda Kate.

- Salut Emma, c'est Kate, commença-t-elle dans un sourire fébrile. Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais... j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, rappelle-moi quand tu le pourras. J'espère que tout va bien, je t'embrasse.

- Chocapic ! cria Castle dans le combiné.

Sa muse le frappa, amusée malgré l'épreuve difficile qu'elle venait de franchir.

- « Je sais que ça fait longtemps », répéta l'écrivain en fronçant les sourcils. Kate, depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas eu Emma au téléphone ?

- Tu le sais très bien, grogna-t-elle en marchant.

Il lui barra la route, une main sur son bras.

- Ecoute, je sais qu'elle t'a fait du mal en te disant que si elle devait aller mieux, ce serait seule et sans le moindre élément qui lui rappellerait son passé.

Il sentit sa compagne se braquer.

- Mais elle n'a que 14 ans, Kate. Les mots sont sortis plus durs qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je sais, Castle, siffla-t-elle en le fixant. Et je sais aussi que ma réaction est totalement puérile et disproportionnée.

Elle soupira, le regard soudainement fuyant.

- Seulement, cette enfant... je me suis tellement accrochée à elle et savoir qu'elle ne veut plus de moi...

Un rire lui fit relever la tête, surprise.

- Emma est exactement comme toi ! Il ne lui manque que le sang pour être ta fille.

Kate avala difficilement, le froid se fit soudainement plus présent et plus mordant.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte que les épreuves qu'elle traverse ressemblent à celles que tu as _déjà_ traversé, expliqua-t-il dans un tendre sourire, laisse-lui le temps.

Parce qu'ils étaient sur leur lieu de travail et parce qu'ils étaient toujours discrets, ils ne s'embrassèrent pas. Mais d'après le regard que lui lança Kate Beckett, reconnaissant et doux, il sut qu'elle en avait autant envie que lui. Elle se contenta de lui prendre la main et de mêler ses doigts glacés aux siens, puis de reprendre sa marche, comme reprenant pied à la réalité.

* * *

- Re-bonjour, Lanie.

- Kate, Castle, salua cette dernière. Des nouvelles d'Emma ?

Beckett tordit sa bouche, telle une enfant.

- Non, j'ai laissé un message sur son répondeur.

Lanie hocha la tête en marchant vers le corps de James Roderick recouvert d'un drap blanc.

- Tu as quelque chose pour moi ?

- En effet, acquiesça-t-elle. L'heure de la mort est bien située entre 23h et 2h du matin comme je te l'ai dit toute à l'heure. J'ai aussi trouvé un morceau de papier dans sa bouche, enfoncé loin dans la gorge.

Les deux partenaires grimacèrent de dégoût.

- Il y avait ça d'écrit dessus, fit Lanie en lui tendant le papier avec une pince.

- « Pour Emma », lut Kate. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Une sorte d'avertissement, une mise en garde ?

- Un cadeau morbide ? proposa Castle.

Les deux femmes lui jetèrent un regard noir et il recula d'un pas.

- Ou un avant-goût, tenta-t-il.

- Comment ça ? le questionna sa muse.

- Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'une vengeance ou, du moins, d'un début, expliqua l'écrivain.

- Tu veux dire que les pantins du boss ne seraient pas tous en prison ? Que certains nous auraient échappé ?

Castle hocha la tête tandis que Lanie assistait à leurs échanges, fascinée.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda le lieutenant. Pourquoi 4 ans plus tard ?

- Ils ont probablement retrouvé Emma.

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

- Ca voudrait donc dire...

- Qu'elle est à nouveau en danger, terminèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Kate trembla à cette idée. Que l'on essaye de s'en prendre à sa protégée et elle ne répondrait plus de rien. Castle, plus à l'aise désormais, pris sa main entre la sienne, la retenant avec que l'être fragile qu'elle était ne se brûle les ailes à imaginer des scènes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Elle revint sur Terre, parmi eux, et croisa le regard inquiet et à la fois rassurant, le sien totalement hagard.

- Je... commença-t-elle avant de baisser le visage, lèvres pincées. Monte sans moi, j'aimerai lui dire au revoir.

Il acquiesça et laissa tomber sa main, l'accompagnant jusqu'au bout des doigts dans sa lente chute. Il, elle se sourirent. Lanie assistait depuis le début à leurs échanges, toujours aussi admirative devant cette force qui les rapprochait tant, qui faisait de ce qu'ils ont quelque chose d'incassable. _Quelque chose_, oui. Parce que ce qui les unissait était innommable, aucun mot semblait convenir ou être assez beau et véritable.

Ce fut lorsque sa meilleure amie passa devant elle qu'elle reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait et son cœur qui, jusque-là, fondait de bonheur et de tendresse se pinça devant la mine froissée de Kate Beckett. Cette dernière s'approchait lentement de la table, comme si elle arrachait, un par un, les fils d'une bombe à retardement. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'aucun de ces fils ne pouvaient empêcher l'explosion. Mais elle semblait vouloir y croire encore un peu.

La main en suspend au-dessus du visage de cet homme, elle lança un regard à Lanie, demandant la permission sans un mot. Cette dernière hocha une fois la tête, les yeux mi-clos, et la main de Beckett s'anima telle un pantin désarticulé et maladroit sur ses jambes.

Le bout de ses doigts vint frôler ses cheveux, son front puis une de ses joues avant qu'elle n'encadre ce visage glacé par la Mort de ses deux mains toutes aussi froides. Lèvres tremblantes, paupières closes, elle déposa un baiser aussi léger que les battements d'ailes d'un papillon et aussi puissant qu'un ouragan sur son front où quelques rides étaient finement dessinées. Elle ouvrit les yeux puis attendit qu'il lui sourit, son regard parsemé de paillettes comme lorsqu'il le posait sur elle, et lui demande des nouvelles d'Emma.

Elle se releva finalement, les jambes faibles, et repassa devant Lanie dans un sourire un peu forcé que cette dernière lui rendit, ne se cachant pas de ses yeux brillants de larmes. Une main légère glissa de son épaule jusqu'au milieu de son dos et Kate dut se faire violence pour ne pas craquer. Elle pouvait encore tenir bon.

- Je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau, lui dit Lanie.

Lorsque Beckett poussa les lourdes portes de la morgue avec plus de difficulté qu'à l'accoutumée, Beckett tomba nez-à-nez avec son partenaire.

- Je t'avais dit de monter, lui rappela-t-elle sans colère ni soulagement dans la voix.

Seulement du vide. Devant son air et sa posture, Castle sut qu'il avait eu raison de l'attendre.

- Viens-là, fit-il en lui tendant ses bras dans lesquels elle vint se blottir puis s'accrocher.

Ce fut lors du premier sanglot qu'il frotta son menton rugueux contre la tempe brûlante de sa compagne à nouveau éclatée sur le carreau de la vie, déchirée. Et tandis qu'il prenait appui sur le mur pour ne pas tomber, elle cachait son visage souillé par les pleurs timides dans son manteau ouvert.

A nouveau, cette force innommable refit surface puis tenta de lisser leurs peines sur le mur qu'ils s'étaient construits ensemble et où tous ces sentiments contradictoires étaient peints.

* * *

_- Non de dieu ! Tu m'as fait peur ! marmonna Emma en descendant de sa planche à roulettes._

_- Je sais, c'était le but._

_Devant le regard noir de sa meilleure amie, Ambre se reprit._

_- Enfin, non. Je voulais te prendre par surprise !_

_- C'est chose faite, continua l'adolescente sur le même ton._

_- Tu as oublié « sourire » au placard aujourd'hui, chou ?_

_Les yeux verts de cette dernière l'évitèrent soudainement. Ambre la regarda s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le trottoir, le dos voûté._

_- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle enfin._

_- Oui._

_- Sûre ?_

_- Sûre._

_- Tu mens mal, Em', lui fit remarquer son amie._

_- Il paraît, répondit cette dernière en jouant avec un caillou, le menton sur son genou._

_Ambre eut un imperceptible soupire, la bouche tordue par impuissance, son regard finit par tomber sur le skateboard et un sourire malicieux prit place sur son visage._

_- Dis-donc, tu te débrouilles pas trop mal sur ta planche ! Enfin pas aussi bien que moi mais c'est toujours aussi difficile de me dépasser alors je te pardonne._

_Comme prévu, un léger sourire vint étirer les fines lèvres d'Emma._

_- Je t'écrase dans ce domaine, ma vieille._

_Elle ne marchait pas, elle courrait._

_- Ecraser la perfection ? Laisse-moi rire !_

_Et Ambre aussi._

_Un sourire carnassier et complice enjolivait leur visage d'ange._

_Emma se mit à courir, sa planche sous le bras, puis la lâcha avant de monter dessus._

_- Reviens ici tout de suite !_

_- Et comme d'habitude, Emma Lawson va franchir la ligne d'arrivée avant la vieille-avant-l'heure, Ambre Swan ! cria-t-elle en riant._

_- C'est ça, grogna Ambre dans un sourire, je te laisse seulement de l'avance !_

_Les mains en porte-parole sur sa bouche, elle cria :_

_- Et je te rappelle que tu es plus vieille que moi !_

_- De deux jours seulement ! répondit la voix rieuse de son amie. Et c'est quand ça t'arrange !_

_..._

_- Viens, on s'en va, on quitte la ville sans un regard en arrière._

_Emma releva la tête, couchées dans l'herbe, elles scrutaient le ciel._

_- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible._

_- Et si ça l'était ? réagi Ambre avec empressement._

_Emma fronça les sourcils face au sérieux de son amie._

_- J'étouffe ici, et je sais que toi aussi._

_Elle attrapa sa main, ses doigts brûlants contre ceux toujours glacés de la jeune fille._

_- Et si notre bonheur ne se tenait qu'à un skate et deux billets de train ?_

_- Tu plaisantes, Ambre._

_Cette dernière se releva brusquement en position assise et lui fit face._

_- Merde, Em' ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que jamais tu ne pourras aller mieux ici !_

_La concernée déglutit péniblement._

_- Tu me glisses entre les doigts, Emma... laisse-moi t'aider._

_Et pour la première fois, Ambre vit les joues de sa meilleure amie se transformer en un torrent de larmes, ces mains aux températures contraires toujours jointes._

_- Alors, quelle destination ?_

_- New York, lâcha Emma dans un souffle._

* * *

Les deux partenaires sortaient de l'ascenseur lorsqu'une voix si reconnaissable pour eux hurla dans le hall :

- Où est-il ?

Ils accélérèrent le pas pour finalement faire face à un Tom Evans déchaîné, encadré par plusieurs policiers. Hanna, de son allure toujours aussi élancée, élégante et fragile, tenait une main devant sa bouche, la mine soucieuse. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux sauveurs de son grand amour, son regard s'éclaira.

- Lieutenant Beckett ! appela-t-elle.

A l'entente de ce nom, Tom se figea soudainement.

- Bonjour Hanna, salua Kate dans un sourire tendre.

- Où est James ? s'affola le jeune Evans. J'ai entendu ce que disaient les infos, je suis venue ici pour être sûr mais on refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit !

- Calme-toi, Tom, demanda-t-elle.

Il voyait ses yeux rouges et ses mains tremblantes qu'elle levait pour l'apaiser.

- Ja-James est mort ?

Et elle, elle voyait ses yeux clairs devenir si fragiles.

- Je suis désolée... commença-t-elle.

Elle détestait prononcer ces mots aux victimes. Ils étaient tellement courants et elle ne savait quoi dire d'autre. Au fil du temps, ils devenaient de plus-en-plus froids dans sa bouche. Hanna passa un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon puis embrassa doucement son épaule tandis qu'il restait figé, incapable d'y croire. Il hocha la tête dans une fatalité qui la déconcerta et déglutit péniblement, l'annonce avait beaucoup trop de mal à passer. Kate frotta son avant-bras dans un sourire encourageant et Castle posa une poignée de secondes sa main sur son autre épaule.

- Viens, je vais te faire un café, proposa Hanna en l'entraînant dans la salle de repos.

Mais avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la porte, il s'adressa aux partenaires, sa main étroitement emprisonnée dans celle de la beauté blonde.

- Et Emma, elle va bien ?

- On la cherche, répondit Castle à la place de sa jeune amie qui se trouva dans l'incapacité de parler.

A nouveau, Tom acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Une fois son dos tourné, le lieutenant relâcha son souffle imperceptiblement retenu et l'écrivain lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Ca fait beaucoup pour une matinée, murmura-t-elle en désignant la salle de repos du menton.

Castle regarda Tom passer ses bras autour du cou de sa tourterelle et plaquer une main sur sa bouche, les yeux douloureusement clos, un sanglot lui secoua les épaules. Le visage pâle et tout en finesse de la jolie Hanna s'était refugié contre le torse de son ami, ses mains jointes dans son dos trahissaient la puissance qu'elle souhaitait mettre dans leur étreinte. L'écrivain détourna le regard, peiné, pour le poser sur la silhouette un peu lasse et relâchée de sa compagne. Il lui frotta le bras, comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec Tom, dans une douceur qui la fit légèrement sourire.

- Beckett ? appela Esposito un peu plus loin.

Elle releva la tête, cherchant son collègue des yeux, son masque de neutralité et de professionnalisme déjà en place. Arrivés à sa hauteur, Javier lui tendit un dossier qu'elle parcouru, les traits durcis par la concentration.

- Il... (sentant sa voix faiblir, elle se racla la gorge et reprit) il était clean ?

- Complètement.

- Aucun délit, même pas infime ? insista-t-elle.

- Non, aucun.

Elle soupira, un peu abattue.

- Ca semble te surprendre, constata Castle.

- Un peu, il était du genre à être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Elle tordit sa bouche et voyant son air, l'écrivain rajouta :

- Il voulait recommencer à zéro.

- Oui et cela aurait peut-être été plus facile si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Ses mots sortirent plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et devant le regard de ses amis, elle se sentit obliger d'expliquer ses propos.

- Je veux dire... les regrets, tout ça, pour Emma, ça va remettre encore une couche.

- Pour Emma, bien sûr, murmura Castle.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications mais Esposito la devança.

- Il y a quelque chose d'autre que je voulais vous montrer, dit-il en prenant une feuille sur son bureau.

- Un billet de train pour Washington ? lut-elle.

- Ce n'est pas là-bas qu'est Emma ? demanda Castle en faisant le rapprochement.

Le visage de Kate blêmit et ses yeux se retrouvèrent sans lumière.

- Il voulait... il voulait la revoir, souffla-t-elle. Il essayait vraiment d'avoir une seconde chance.

Elle glissa son pouce sur le _New York - Washington_, lèvres pincées.

- Il aurait dû partir aujourd'hui, fit l'écrivain en lisant sur le billet.

- On a de quoi contacter la famille d'Emma ? demanda Kate.

- Euh... lâcha le latino en fuyant son regard.

- Quoi ?

Il toussa.

- Eh bien, je me suis permis de faire ma petite enquête là-dessus il y a un moment déjà et...

Beckett lui sourit avec amusement, le regard tendre, et croisa les bras.

- Tu sais le numéro, oui ou non ? s'impatienta-t-elle doucement.

Il écarquilla les yeux, elle passait vite à autre chose.

- Je... oui ! Oui, il ne doit pas être loin, s'exclama-t-il en fouillant sur son bureau.

Plusieurs feuilles et babioles tombèrent avant qu'il ne mette la main sur ce qu'il cherchait.

- _Voilà_ ! triompha-t-il en français.

Elle le lui déroba d'un geste rapide en le remerciant et lui lança un regard assez suggestif, amusée.

* * *

- Prête ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, rit-elle.

Kate fit tourner encore et encore le papier jaune entre ses doigts puis, prenant une grande inspiration, tapa les quelques chiffres sur son téléphone. Elle attendit, le portable à l'oreille, son pouce et son index emprisonnant sa lèvres inférieure, son genou qui tressautait légèrement.

- Tessa Lawson ? demanda Kate en se relevant. Lieutenant Beckett de la... je vois.

Castle, impatient, tenta d'écouter la conversation mais sa partenaire se décala.

- Emma est partie ? s'affola-t-elle. Quand ? Où ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête, les yeux terrifiés. Castle vivait puissance mille ce qui traversait le visage de sa muse.

- Bien, je regarderai les vidéos de surveillance des gares, fit-elle dans une mine sérieuse. Merci, je vous tiens au courant.

Il mima de ses lèvres un « quoi » interrogatif et impatient. Elle leva la main pour lui intimer le silence et il renversa sa tête en arrière, grognant. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, l'écrivain se précipita sur les informations que sa partenaire allait lui dévoiler.

- Alors, alors ?

- Emma a fugué.

Il tomba littéralement des nu, bouche bée.

* * *

Lorsqu'elles descendirent sur le quai, Emma sentit presque immédiatement un regard lui vriller la nuque. Elle se tendit et se rapprocha de son amie.

- Un problème ? demanda Ambre devant l'attitude de la jeune fille.

- Continue de marcher et ne te retourne pas.

- Mais...

Emma tira le bras de la jeune chanteuse et elles s'engouffrèrent dans un long couloir. Elle accéléra le pas, sa main retenant toujours Ambre, et se mêla à la foule. Elle sortit son téléphone portable et, grâce au reflet, tenta de discerner leur poursuivant.

- Merde, jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Et Ambre se tourna, fixant un homme plutôt commun, puis baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

- Il a un flingue Emma ! paniqua-t-elle à mi-voix en se retournant.

- Je sais.

Elles atterrirent dans un groupe de personnes avant de tourner brusquement vers la droite et tenter d'échapper à monsieur X. Elles se retrouvèrent dans le parking... désert.

_Evidemment._

Alors qu'Ambre faisait quelques pas, elle entendit glapir dans son dos.

- La petite Mayer, siffla leur inconnu.

La jeune Swan porta sa main à sa bouche sous la surprise. Le canon glacé d'une arme sur la tempe, Emma serrait les dents de colère, ses mains sur ce bras qui l'étouffait.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois, souffla-t-il contre sa joue.

Elle eut une grimace de dégoût, il avait une halène terrible.

- Tu touches à un de ses cheveux, je t'encastre dans le mur ! grogna Ambre, folle de rage.

Emma n'avait jamais vu son amie ainsi et cela lui pinça le cœur de savoir que c'était pour elle. Elle entendit un «_ clic _» caractéristique et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, le souffle court.

Elle se laissa soudainement tomber dans les bras de son ravisseur qui, surpris, lâcha suffisamment sa prise. Emma glissa de son étreinte et, rapide comme l'éclair, se retourna pour lui donner un coup net et précis avec son index et son majeur tous les deux pliés dans le nez de l'inconnu. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse, la moitié du visage en sang. L'adolescente changea les rôles, passant de la menacée à la menaçante.

- Putain de merde ! lâcha Ambre au bout d'un moment. Emma, comment t'as fait ça ?

Cette dernière secoua sa main douloureuse dans une grimace et l'essuya sur son haut, silencieuse.

- Tu peux prendre mon téléphone et cherche à B dans les contacts, s'il-te-plaît ?

Swan s'exécuta, les mains encore tremblantes et la bouche remplie de questions.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Promis, acquiesça Emma.

Elle fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran et releva le visage vers son amie qui menaçait toujours leur tueur avec son arme. Lorsqu'il sombra dans l'inconscience, Emma coinça le révolver dans sa ceinture.

- Bon, j'appelle qui ?

- Beckett, fit-elle en se massant les doigts. Et dis-lui que c'est une urgence.

* * *

Vos reviews (surtout les loooooogues *-*) m'inspirent et donnent envie de continuer, alors n'hésitez pas ! :D


	3. Be still

_****_Bonsoir, bonsoir !

Je sais que je me concentre beaucoup sur l'amitié Brema (comme dirait ma meilleure amie), Emma/Ambre, mais... je pense que ce qu'elles ont ne peut tenir en seulement quelques phrases. Et dans leur relation, il y a beaucoup de facettes. Je vous montre les principales dans ces premiers chapitres, le reste viendra au fil des suites. :)

Mais avant tout, merci pour toutes ces reviews (plus nombreuses ! :D) et donc merci à :

**Flume : **Wow ! Eh bien merci pour ces mots vraiment touchants, ça fait du bien ! (je suis nulle pour remercier correctement...). Heureusement que leur amitié semble authentique car elle existe ! Merci beaucoup, vraiment ! En espérant de retrouver pour ce chapitre-ci.

**Manooon : **Contente que Lob t'ait plu et que cette suite aussi ! Voilà la suite, merci beaucoup !

**HeliosDeNoierie : **C'est bizarre... ton pseudo me fait penser à quelqu'un sur un certain forum :p Merci beaucoup pour cette superbe review ! Je suis contente que la relation Castle/Beckett te plaise parce que tout le long de ma fic, je vais retranscrire ce que j'aimerai voir dans la série (Dieu Marlowe, m'entends-tu ?). C'est vrai que beaucoup d'années se sont passées mais je les trouvais nécessaire pour qu'Emma (et Ambre) ait cette maturité. Merci encore ! :D

**Lacritique : **Emma va s'en remettre. Difficilement mais elle y arrivera. Je ne garantis rien mais j'espère que mes idées te plairont ! Merci beaucoup.

**Shoukapik : **J'aimais beaucoup James aussi, ça m'a fait de la peine de le supprimer ainsi... Merci pour ta review !

**Holidays : **Ca, c'est un véritable honneur pour moi que tu puisses t'identifier à un de mes personnages ! Surtout Emma ! Merci beaucoup :D

**Soniacaskettshipper : **J'ai fait vite, là, non ? Surtout que cette suite est assez longue (11 pages Word). J'adore Emma aussi, elle est un véritable exutoire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**HeartinCages : **Merci à toi, vraiment ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi :)

**Quetcsche : **Contente que ça te plaise ! Le poème date un peu mais... il rentrait bien dans l'histoire alors je l'ai mis, ravi d'avoir un commentaire dessus. Il y en a un autre dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour tes deux reviews :)

Et pour finir, **Chouckett : **Tu sais ce que j'en pense (et ce sera toujours le cas xD) et relire ton commentaire m'a encore fait rire ! Merci encore et ne t'inquiète pas, tes commentaires sont superbes ! :D

* * *

_Et nous luttons ainsi, barques à contre-courant, refoulés sans fin vers notre passé._

F. Scott FITZGERALD

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Be still.**_

- Lanie ? fit Beckett en décrochant. Tu as quelque chose pour moi ?

- Peut-être, répondit celle-ci à travers le combiné. J'ai comparé les dossiers de l'ancienne affaire impliquant Emma.

- Attends, la coupa Kate, je te mets sur haut-parleur.

Son portable quitta son oreille pour se retrouver poser sur la table, fixé de tous.

- Donc, je disais, j'ai comparé les dossiers et... le mode opératoire est le même.

- Comment ça ? demanda Esposito en fronçant les sourcils.

- Trois balles dans la poitrine, la victime se vide de son sang et souffre le martyr, expliqua Lanie.

Beckett s'humidifia les lèvres, le cœur pincé. James avait vécu ces horreurs.

- Tu veux dire que celui qui a tenté d'enlever Emma et tué l'homme qui la battait... commença-t-elle.

- Avait la même technique d'assassinat, termina Castle.

- Et s'est servi de la même arme, le calibre correspond, rajouta Lanie.

Il eut un silence durant lequel Kate pinçait sa lèvre inférieure entre son index et son pouce, perplexe ; Castle était appuyé contre la table et fixait sa partenaire, un peu soucieux ; Ryan était assis, un bras sur l'accoudoir et se tenait la tête ; Esposito, debout, croisait les bras.

- On a donc affaire aux même hommes, déduisit Beckett.

- Ceux du boss ? demanda l'écrivain en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas forcément, Rode avait beaucoup d'ennemis et essayait d'en protéger Emma.

- Mais, Kate, le même mode opératoire, la même arme... ça fait un peu gros comme coïncidence, non ?

- Je croyais que tu aimais les coïncidences, Castle, fit Esposito en souriant.

Le concerné lui lança un regard amusé puis le reporta sur sa compagne.

- Peut-être un imitateur... tenta Kate, refusant de croire que d'autres hommes du boss leur avaient glissé entre les doigts.

- Les théories farfelues, c'est _ma_ marque de fabrique ! ironisa-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue, oubliant son fidele regard noir.

- Ca aussi ! s'exclama-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous amuser... fit Lanie au bout du fil.

- Désolé, firent les coupables d'une même voix.

Castle baissa le regard et se concentra.

- Pourquoi Roderick voulait-il protéger Emma ?

- Elle était son point faible, expliqua Kate avec ses mains. Mais maintenant que James est mort... Ils la craignent car ils savent qu'elle va vouloir lui rendre justice.

- Ou se venger, nuança l'écrivain.

- Non, pas Emma.

- Kate... James était comme un père pour elle, c'est normal qu'elle veuille se venger.

Elle eut un sourire un peu coupable à travers ses doigts qui couvraient toujours sa bouche.

- Je sais... j'étais pareille.

Un nouveau silence pris place et des sourires doux furent échangés avant que Lanie n'intervienne.

- Juste une chose... qui ça « ils » ?

- Les hommes du boss, expliqua rapidement Castle en devançant sa partenaire qui lui jeta, cette fois, un regard noir.

- Castle... soupira Kate.

- Kate... fit-il sur le même ton. Il est possible que certaines personnes nous aient échappé.

- Ils ne pouvaient pas tous être au même endroit, rajouta Ryan avec un regard bienveillant pour sa patronne.

- Non, c'est impossible, refusa-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête.

- Pourquoi ? demanda son compagnon.

Elle lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire, ses yeux transpiraient la douleur que lui avait causé cette enquête... elle ne voulait pas retomber dans ce tourbillon infernal sans pouvoir, à aucun moment, reprendre son souffle. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle était _enfin_ guérie.

- Bon les Gars, je vous laisse, fit Lanie, j'ai des macchabées à disséquer.

- Lanie... gronda Beckett en roulant des yeux.

- Désolée, je trouvais que ça faisait moins « folle-dingue » que « je vais tenir la conversation à me patients décédés ».

- Pas sûr, rigola Castle.

- T'as raison _Writer Man_ ! s'exclama-t-elle et Beckett pouvait deviner son sourire carnassier.

Et la légiste raccrocha tandis que son amie grognait quelque chose d'inaudible. Castle sourit, amusé, et lui tendit son cellulaire. Leurs doigts se touchèrent, les yeux s'accrochèrent et...

- _Eyesex_, chuchota Ryan dans leur dos.

Esposito hocha la tête avec conviction et les deux complices abordèrent un énorme sourire.

- Les Gars... désespéra la brunette. Vous avez quel âge ?

- L'âge de savoir que... (puis devant le regard de sa patronne, Ryan se reprit) qu'il faut que j'aille me faire un café.

Il s'échappa en entraînant son partenaire qui émit un petit « eh ! » de désapprobation sous les gloussements de l'écrivain et les yeux rieurs de la muse. Elle secoua la tête, dépitée mais amusée, en souriant. Dans sa main vibra son portable et l'image qui s'afficha lui glaça le sang.

- Allô, Emma ?

* * *

- Tu as... tu as failli mourir devant moi, lâcha Ambre après un silence qui semblait avoir duré des heures.

- Ambre, la rappela son amie pour qu'elle remette les pieds sur Terre. Calme-toi, c'est terminé maintenant.

Mensonge. Ce n'était que le début, et un début qui commençait bien trop fort et semblait bien trop lourd pour ses épaules fatiguées.

- Tu as failli te faire exploser la tête, Emma ! cria-t-elle. Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?

Ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs, ce n'était pas de la colère, pas tout-à-fait. L'inquiétude était si grande, si présente qu'elle s'exprimait avec violence. Emma se tut tandis que sa jeune amie bouillait de l'intérieur.

- Et puis c'est qui ce type ? rajouta-t-elle en montrant leur inconnu, toujours inconscient, avec son bras tendu.

- Sais pas, répondit tout bas Emma.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? grogna-t-elle. Et cette prise de karatéka, j'ignorai que tu avais pris des cours.

Emma se traita de tous les noms pour ne rien lui avoir avoué jusqu'à maintenant puis ferma les yeux dans une fatalité soudaine. Et elle sut que l'on pouvait se damner même les yeux fermés. La brunette se pinça les lèvres et ses billes vertes, désormais ouvertes, tombèrent dans le noir profond de celles d'Ambre.

- Je voulais seulement te protéger...

- De quoi ? De la douleur ? s'énerva-t-elle. Sache que c'est raté.

Son cœur rata un battement devant la souffrance évidente qui transpirait du corps de son amie et sous les mots si durs, si difficiles qu'elle venait de lui cracher. Qu'avait-elle fait...

- Tu n'as jamais rien voulu me dire sur ton passé, rajouta la jeune Swan.

- Je sais...

- Tu connais le mien par cœur.

- Je sais.

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien reproché mais... je te confie mes doutes, mes peurs et mes souffrances et en retour, tu n'as que très peu à m'offrir.

- Je sais, Ambre ! fit Emma en élevant la voix. Mais crois-moi, ce ne serait pas un cadeau pour toi que de connaître mes doutes, mes peurs et mes souffrances, la cita-t-elle. Et je pense que tes problèmes pèsent déjà bien lourds sur tes épaules pour que j'y ajoute mon sac de voyage en mauvais état.

Elle vit Ambre croiser les bras, dans une posture défensive, et ce fut avec peine qu'elle la vit refuser ses justifications, ses raisons. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses yeux la transperçaient de part en part. Emma se sentit brusquement si petite, si fragile et si pitoyable que lorsqu'une voix si reconnaissable pour elle se répercuta sur les murs grisés du parking, elle eut envie d'avoir à nouveau dix ans.

- C'est Richard Castle, là-bas ? s'exclama Ambre avec incrédulité. Et il vient vers nous en plus !

Emma lui sourit, toujours triste, et l'adressa ensuite au fameux écrivain qui irradiait l'endroit de ses yeux pétillants. Kate, près de lui, avait un sourire un peu pincé mais son regard, le fidele reflet de ses véritables sentiments, exprimait un soulagement évident et une joie immense qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Emma sentit ses lèvres trembler et sa vision devenir trouble. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, courir et, comme elle l'avait fait, se jeter dans les jambes de son ange gardien, en larmes.

Et jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent face-à-face, leurs promesses lui griffèrent la gorge, leurs paroles pleines de sens, ses dessins maladroits et qui voulaient tant dire, leurs yeux qui transpiraient, hurlaient la même souffrance... la froideur commune de leurs mains. Et comme Emma, Kate crut qu'elle allait lâcher prise devant deux enfants de 14 ans mais les doigts de son partenaire qui frôlèrent les siens lui permis de rester sur Terre et rationnelle.

- Non d'un chien, lâcha Ambre avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie. Tu connais Richard Castle !

Et la concernée crut que de nouvelles foudres viendraient l'achever.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ! s'égosilla-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Emma, interloquée par ce soudain changement de comportement, expliqua d'un ton froid :

- Pour les mêmes raisons que le reste.

Et le regard d'Ambre se ternit. Ah oui, ce reste-là. Il y avait donc un rapport entre son passé et la présence de l'écrivain, pensa-t-elle.

- Et moi qui pensait être ta meilleure amie, souffla Swan avant de tendre la main à Castle dans un sourire.

Emma reçut cette remarque cinglante en plein cœur, sachant pourtant pertinemment qu'Ambre n'en pensait pas un mot. Parce qu'elle avait droit à ce titre, cette étiquette (malgré le fait qu'elle ne supportait pas les étiquettes sur le front) plus que quiconque. Emma était arrivée dans sa vie alors qu'elle était au plus bas, elles avaient forgé leur amitié dans la douleur... un base instable, fragile mais pourtant inébranlable.

* * *

_Cette nuit-là, elles avaient la maison pour elles seules. Pizzas, bons films, bonne musique si jamais, bonne ambiance. Mais rien ne se déroula ainsi._

_Une fois douchée, Emma laissa sa place à une Ambre silencieuse au visage fermé et l'attendit, assise sur son grand lit, en tailleur. Elle fit finalement le tour de la chambre, laissant glisser ses doigts sur les multitudes de photos prises ensemble, souriante. Grimaces ou immenses sourires. Le cliché qu'Emma préférait était celui de leur regard, côte-à-côte, qui défiait l'objectif. Mais on pouvait deviner sans difficulté leur sourire caché grâce aux plissements de leurs yeux aux couleurs opposées._

_45min. Cela faisait maintenant 45 minutes qu'Ambre était sous la douche. 45 minutes que l'eau n'avait cessé de couler._

_Fronçant les sourcils, Emma se dirigea vers la porte, toqua puis y colla son oreille._

_- Ambre ? appela-t-elle. Tu vas prendre toute l'eau chaude !_

_Aucune réponse._

_- Si tu ne réponds pas, j'entre, prévint-elle. _

_Malgré le bruit du liquide brûlant s'abattant sur le dos courbé de l'adolescente, Emma put l'entendre chanter un bout de poème qu'elle avait elle-même écrit et auquel Ambre avait ajouté la mélodie, puis son cœur fit une embardée entre ses deux poumons._

_Ce soir, _

_Le ciel pleure._

_Ce soir,_

_Les étoiles ont peur._

_Emma tourna la poignée et discerna à travers le rideau flou la silhouette de son amie qui paraissait si petite recroquevillée ainsi. Elle prit peur et, malgré la chaleur presque étouffante de la pièce, ouvrit la barrière plastique avec empressement._

_Son âme se volatilisa, son cœur explosa devant la vision, scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux terrifiés. Et Ambre reprit, d'une voix volée par la fatigue :_

_Son regard terrifié_

_Tandis que sur se peau,_

_Cette arme des maux_

_Joue du violon, abîmé._

_Ambre, complètement nue, tenant dans sa main une paire de ciseaux et de son poignet s'écoulait un filet rougeâtre dès plus inquiétant. Après un instant sans le moindre mouvement, Emma reprit ses esprits et se glissa sous le jet, ignorant l'eau qui vint immédiatement l'attaquer. Elle pris dans une douceur extrême le visage de son amie entre ses mains, dégageant les mèches noires et mouillés qui collaient à son visage trempé et livide. Ambre papillonna des yeux, faible et abattue._

_- Ambre, qu'est-ce que tu as fait..._

_- N'appelle pas les pompiers, supplia cette dernière en chuchotant._

_Emma ne lui répondit pas, lui retirant cette arme qui l'avait mutilé comme pour combattre à sa place. Tendant le bras, elle arrêta l'eau et un soudain silence se fit, pesant, plein de souffrances et étrangement glacé._

_- Je n'en peux plus, Em', déclara Ambre en éclatant en sanglots._

_Elle abandonnait, elle baissait bras et armes. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Le roc, son appui, sa bouée de sauvetage ne __**pouvait**__ pas se laisser aller. C'était impossible. Alors, le corps secoué par les pleurs de son amie dans les bras, Emma fit sortir délicatement son amie, l'oiseau le plus majestueux de sa cage en céramique blanche et l'entoura avec une serviette. Le sang ne cessait de couler, gouttant au bout de ses doigts, et elle, elle ne cessait de chanter._

_La musique s'arrête,_

_La douleur souffre._

_Elle est cet être_

_Au fond du gouffre._

_Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre fut long, portant Ambre à moitié, Emma ne sut qui de son corps o__u de son cœur souffrit le plus durant cette épreuve. Elle la déposa sur son lit, la glissa sous les couvertures puis lui retira la serviette humide et tachée de rouge. Elle se dépêcha, le cœur en miettes, de trouver de quoi la soigner. Une fois fait, elle posa un grand pansement sur le poignet abîmé de sa meilleure amie dans le même état. Cette dernière somnolait, épuisée par les conséquences de sa bêtise mais néanmoins rassurée par les doigts glacés d'Emma sur sa peau brûlante. Ces mêmes doigts qui vinrent se déposer sur sa joue et la caresser dans une douceur infinie qu'elle lui découvrait, à peine consciente et toujours chantante._

_Au-dessus de sa tête,_

_Le ciel est d'encre._

_Les tâches lumineuses s'émiettent,_

_Elle remonte l'ancre._

_Ambre se surprit à sourire doucement, paupières closes, l'esprit vide et brumeux._

_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._

_Et ce fut en lui embrassant le front, les yeux fermés elle-aussi, qu'Emma lui répondit dans un chuchotement :_

_- Toujours._

_Plus tard, alors qu'elle effaçait les gouttelettes de sang comme elle tentait d'effacer ce qu'elle venait de vivre, de voir, Emma laissa enfin les pleurs envahir ses yeux terrifiés et souiller ses joues pâles. Fixant son oiseau chantant avec ce goût âpre dans la bouche, Emma se promit de la sauver. Alors, d'une voix tremblante et pleine de sanglots, elle termina :_

_Entre quatre murs,_

_Elle joue du violon._

_Son âme s'aventure_

_Et plus jamais nous la reverrons._

* * *

Castle déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa compagne et, à l'arrière, Emma poussa un cri en tapant dans ses mains :

- Je le savais !

Ils rirent, Ambre ne comprenait pas bien mais sourit.

- Depuis quand ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle avec bonheur.

- Euh... fit l'écrivain.

- Eh bien... rajouta la muse.

Les yeux écarquillés, en attente, Emma les regardait tour-à-tour.

- Quelques mois, lâchèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Seulement ? s'écria-t-elle avec déception. Et moi qui pensait vous avoir aidé avec mon _superbe_ dessin.

Kate se tourna, une main tenant son siège, et lui sourit.

- Mais il nous a aidé, Emma, la rassura-t-elle. Enormément même, seulement il y a eu des... évènements qui ont un peu tout chamboulé.

- La mort de Montgomery, comprit Emma en hochant la tête.

- En quelque sorte, acquiesça Castle.

Il ne comprit pas le regard noir que lui lança sa partenaire mais il se fit malgré tout, tout petit.

- Prête à rencontrer Iron Gates ? s'amusa-t-elle alors.

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescente tordit sa bouche telle l'enfant qu'ils avaient connu et ils sourirent. Ambre, silencieuse, les observa interagir avec une certaine admiration et une estime immense pour ces deux personnes naquit dans son cœur. Ils sortirent finalement de Crow Victoria de Beckett et Castle rapprocha la muse de lui.

- Tu n'as rien dit à Emma pour ta fusillade ? la questionna-t-il.

- Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter...

- Je comprends, je n'aurai rien dit à Alexis.

Kate fronça les sourcils devant ce sous-entendus plus qu'évident que son partenaire de travail et de vie faisait. Et devant son air plein de malice, elle se sentit sourire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Derrière eux, Ambre et Emma se touchaient presque mais ne parlaient point.

- J'attendrai, lâcha la jeune Swan.

Emma ralentit le pas, regardant toujours droit devant elle.

- J'attendrai que tu ai assez confiance en moi pour tout m'avouer.

La jeune fille tiqua.

- J'ai _confiance_, Ambre, la rassura-t-elle. Je n'ai seulement pas assez de cran.

Un sourire timide naquit sur les lèvres de son amie et malgré la blessure que cette découverte avait engendré, Emma sut qu'elle commençait à lui pardonner et elle sentit le poids sur son cœur se dissiper.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans la cage d'ascenseur, Ambre appuya sur le numéro indiqué par Emma et bras tendu, dévoila à ses yeux clairs, cette légère ligne rosée sur son poignet.

* * *

- Tu dois être la fameuse Emma dont j'entends tant parler, fit une voix dans son dos.

Cette dernière se retourna, intriguée par ce timbre qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

- Je suis Victoria Gates, se présenta-t-elle.

- Le nouveau capitaine, déduisit la jeune fille en tendant sa main. Enchantée.

- De-même, sourit Gates.

Castle écarquilla les yeux.

- Elle peut sourire ! chuchota-t-il à Kate qui lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire.

Il se massa les côtes, les yeux rieurs, puis la brunette se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire et s'attirer les foudres de sa supérieure.

Emma plongea ses yeux dans ceux noirs du capitaine. Cette dernière eut cette sensation étrange que l'adolescente lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et que son âme lui chuchotait tous ses secrets. Elle se tourna finalement vers les autres policiers et fit signe à Ambre de venir à ses côtés.

- Je vous présente Ambre Sarah Ga...

La concernée toussa, mal-à-l'aise, et Emma aborda un énorme sourire.

- Ambre Swan, ma meilleure amie.

Elles se sourirent et les autres sourirent pour elles.

- Le type qui en avait après Emma, où est-il ? demanda Gates après cette parenthèse joyeuse.

- A l'hôpital, répondit Kate avec nonchalance.

- Vous l'avez blessé en le maîtrisant ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, pas moi, expliqua le lieutenant. Emma.

Cette dernière eut envie que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'avale toute entière.

- Toi ? s'exclama Esposito, yeux écarquillés.

- Elle lui a cassé le nez, précisa Castle dans un sourire.

- Fracturé, nuança-t-elle en levant son index.

Devant les bouches ouvertes de Ryan et Esposito et l'air peu fier de son partenaire, Beckett roula des yeux et s'adressa à son capitaine.

- Il est au bloc, on ne pourra l'interroger que demain matin.

Gates acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, adressa un dernier sourire aux deux jeunes filles, et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau.

- Elle est plutôt sympa ! constata Emma.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'elle t'apprécie, grogna l'écrivain ce qui la fit rire.

- L'homme qui t'a agressé, reprit Kate. Tu sais pour qui il travaillait ?

Emma hocha la tête.

- Pour le boss, malgré sa mort. Il suffit de quelques hommes pour faire renaître cette « secte ».

- Ahah ! s'exclama Castle en levant la main pour recevoir un _high-five_.

Personne ne lui donna ce plaisir alors il se le fit lui-même, la mine boudeuse.

* * *

- Emma... commença Kate, debout et raide.

La concernée fronça les sourcils devant la posture du lieutenant, assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, elle serrait entre ses mains la tasse de chocolat chaud. Ambre était partie aux toilettes et Emma eut la sensation qu'elle aurait besoin de sa présence. Dans les yeux lagons de l'écrivain, les paillettes avaient disparu, ils ne riaient plus, ils ne la _rassuraient_ plus. Elle les regarda, tour-à-tour, et sentant un point de non-retour arriver à grands pas, elle eut envie de s'enfuir loin de la nouvelle qu'on allait lui annoncer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? arriva-t-elle à articuler.

Les deux partenaires se regardèrent, déjà inquiets avant toutes paroles, et Emma eut envie de hurler tant l'attente était insupportable.

- C'est James...

Et sa tasse explosa au sol, ses mains recouvrirent sa bouche, ses lèvres tremblantes, et bientôt, elle lâcha prise puis les larmes envahirent ses yeux. Ambre vit la chute vertigineuse que subissait sa meilleure amie à travers les vitres, prise de panique elle déboula dans la pièce tandis que Castle fermait les stores.

Jamais encore Ambre ne l'avait vu ainsi et, cette fois, ce fut elle qui pris les armes pour l'aider à combattre, touchée en plein cœur.

* * *

_Ecouter "Be Still" de The Fray._

Elles étaient couchées dans leur chambre et il n'y avait que la montre d'Emma qui dénonçait la fuite du temps et ses sanglots qu'elle tentait de contrôler. Elle étouffait ses plaintes, ses pleurs dans son oreiller. Ses yeux, fermés au possible, brûlaient affreusement et sa bouche contre le tissu hurlait ces mots qu'elle n'avait su lui dire. Un traversin les séparait. Il était toujours entre elles car Ambre adorait dormir avec, sa tête posée dessus et son bras qui le franchissait pour toucher, dans son sommeil, celui d'Emma.

Mais cette nuit-là, l'oreiller allongé ne supportait aucun poids sur lui, il était froid, comme ses mains. Cette séparation était présente sur plusieurs points. Accordant une confiance qu'elle ne donnait pourtant jamais à sa fragilité, Emma ouvrit ses lèvres tremblantes et abîmées par ces secrets pourtant scellés.

- J'étais très jeune quand ma mère est morte d'une overdose, mon frère s'est enlever et je ne l'ai plus vu avant plusieurs années.

Ambre, près d'elle, ne montrait aucun signe d'attention. Il lui semblait alors qu'elle était la seule à respirer, convenablement ou non.

- Mon père s'est fait tuer en mettant son nez où il ne fallait pas. James l'a tué, précisa-t-elle en inspirant, les sourcils froncés. Et j'étais là, dans la voiture.

Silencieusement, telle un cygne se déplaçant sur l'eau, la jeune Swan se retourna et, comme Emma, contempla le plafond, ses mains croisées sur son ventre.

- J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre le geste impardonnable qu'il avait commis, et c'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a dit « tu es en sécurité », je l'ai cru.

Emma, les yeux désormais secs et fixes, ne pouvait arrêter les mots qui brûlaient ses lèvres, son cœur implosait, ses secrets virevoltaient et allèrent chuchoter à l'oreille d'une Ambre silencieuse et pleine de culpabilité.

- Et je l'ai toujours fait, termina-t-elle d'un souffle. Même lors de son départ et bien après encore, même lorsque je me faisais battre par ceux qui étaient censés me protéger, même en connaissant toute l'histoire.

Cette fois, la jeune Lawson entendit distinctement la respiration de son amie se suspendre et elle se mit à sourire tristement. Une larme lui échappa et traça un sillon brillant sur sa tempe.

- Kate et Rick m'ont sauvé la vie de deux manières différentes : physiquement et mentalement. Kate et le contrôle qu'elle a sur ses émotions est stupéfiant, sa tendresse et ce combat acharné qu'elle a mené valent toute l'admiration et le respect du monde. Et il y avait Rick qui me faisait rire. J'étais - je suis - fragile et instable émotionnellement, s'ils n'avaient pas été là comme tu l'es désormais, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue...

Son cœur s'emballa, ses joues et sa gorge la brûlèrent, et ses yeux papillonnèrent pour chasser la peine qui s'y installait.

- Si je ne t'ai jamais rien dit... c'était pour te protéger et pour ne jamais voir ton regard, ta manière d'être avec moi, changer.

Ses mains étaient glacées et humides, elle les déposa sur le lit, paume ouvertes vers le plafond, doigts tendus comme en attente de quelque chose qui ne venait pas.

- Et aujourd'hui... James est mort, souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Je suis dans cette ville où tant d'horreurs ce sont déroulées, on souhaite à nouveau ma mort... je ne suis plus en sécurité.

Les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux clos jusqu'à ce que ses cils disparaissent sous la souffrance, les doigts fermement accrochés au drap, elle laissa échapper dans un souffle :

- Et j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie.

Elle éclata en sanglots, se couvrant le visage avec ses mains en espérant cacher son larmes.

- Mon dieu, Emma... fit Ambre en brisant leur barrière, au sens propre comme au figuré. Tu ne m'as pas perdu, tu ne me perdras jamais.

Et elle la prit dans ses bras, la serrant jusqu'à ce que son oiseau blessé en oublie le monde, tandis que de lourds pleurs secouaient Emma de part en part. Les joues inondées et le cœur en poussière, la jeune fille cacha son visage souillé par les larmes dans le cou de son amie.

- Je suis... désolée, tellement désolée, lâcha-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends maintenant, la rassura Ambre en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bouclés et en les caressant. Je te pardonne.

Nouveau soubresaut. Ambre resserra son étreinte autour du corps frêle et si fragile de son amie, elle était tellement mal de la voir ainsi. Nouveau hoquet.

- Je te pardonne, répéta-t-elle en posant son menton sur le sommet de sa tête, les yeux clos.

* * *

Les reviews m'aident à continuer et sonnent comme des encouragements. ;)


	4. Les cœurs fêlés

_****_Bonjour ! Ça fait longtemps, dites-moi !

Le retard est dû au manque de temps (Bac blanc, TPE, et ma vie). J'écrivais de temps en temps des bouts de ce chapitre jusqu'à réussir à le finir !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Mais avant, merci à :

**Shoukapik : **Pour te répondre, peut-être qu'Emma est une partie de moi, elle est un mélange de plusieurs personnes. Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire xD Disons qu'Emma et Ambre ont le même lien (peut-être plus puissant encore) que Castle et Beckett mais sans les papouilles ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

**Sandrine : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que mon écriture continuera à te plaire ;)

**Lacritique : **J'aime enlever les mots de la bouche (ou des doigts, vu le contexte), héhé ! Merci beaucoup.

**Manooon : **Merci, voilà la suite !

**Chouckett : **Ah, ma chère ! Tu vas en savoir un tout petit peu plus sur Ambre dans ce chapitre, je ne sais pas encore dans quel chapitre je mettrai la suite de son histoire, je verrai. Heureusement qu'ils sont là eux, sinon ce serait louuuuuuuurd xD Et bientôt, Emma de OUAT, tu vas te mettre à l'appeler Emma Lawson ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira, merci, merci encore !

**Mandou-land : **Je n'étais pas très sûre de moi pour les retrouvailles mais... je suis rassurée si ça t'a plu ! Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires ! :)

**HeliosDeNoirie : **Merci beaucouuuuuuuuuuuup ! Comme je l'ai dit plusieurs fois, la relation Emma et Ambre me tient énormément à cœur, c'est toute une partie de moi que je vous livre à travers ces deux filles. J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! :D

**Flume : **Maintenant que je connais ton identité (krrkrrkrr), tu _sais_ pourquoi l'amitié d'Emma et Ambre est aussi élaborée (tricheuuuuuuuuuuse). C'est vrai ? Pourtant ce n'est pas comme s'ils intervenaient beaucoup, nos deux héros. Mais tu sais à quel point la ressemblance avec la série est importante pour moi. Merci infiniment ! :)

* * *

_Il faut d'abord que tu saches que je suis à la fois triste et heureux, et que j'ai toujours pas compris comment ça se fait._

Stephen CHBOSKY

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**__**: Les cœurs fêlés.**_

Emma se réveilla les yeux brûlants, les joues sèches par les larmes qui avaient été versées et la bouche pâteuse. Et honnêtement, elle ne savait pas comment elle devait se sentir. Elle refusait d'y croire aussi. Peut-être était-ce un rêve, juste pour la torturer un peu plus ? C'était idiot mais elle l'espérait, vraiment. Elle se leva d'un bon, Ambre à ses côtés sursauta et posa une main délicate sur son épaule dénudée. Ignorante, paniquée, Emma sortie rapidement de ce cocon réconfortant, de cette carapace qui lui obstruait la vue. Elle devait savoir, il fallait qu'elle sache.

Elle descendit les escaliers si vite que ses pieds avaient du mal à la suivre, elle laissait glisser sa main sur la rambarde qui lâcha ces sons stridents et désagréables. Elle déboula dans la cuisine, l'air hagard et peu vêtue pour la saison, faisant face au couple qui la dévisagea. Etait-elle sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse ? Ca ressemblait à cela une réelle panique ? Ou craquait-elle simplement ?

- Emma ? s'inquiéta Kate en se redressant, sa tasse fumante entre ses doigts.

- James, commença cette dernière, est-ce qu'il est mort ?

Devant le soudain silence, les échanges de regard, Emma crût que la colère allait la dévaster.

- Est-ce que James est mort ? insista-t-elle en élevant la voix.

Les yeux de Kate se fermèrent et elle vit ses doigts se resserrer autour du récipient, lui livrant une vérité qu'elle ne voulait finalement pas connaître. Mais ne préférait-elle pas une vérité qui fait souffrir à un mensonge qui rassure ?

- Non, souffla-t-elle en secouant ses cheveux bruns, des sanglots plein la voix. Non. Non, je ne te crois pas, c'est impossible.

Elle n'entendit même pas Ambre derrière elle, qui tenait contre son buste le sweat-shirt qu'elle avait oublié dans la chambre.

- Tu mens, il ne peut pas être mort, c'était un cauchemar !

La tasse glissa doucement sur le bar, griffant le marbre et vrillant ses tympans fragiles.

- C'est un cauchemar, termina-t-elle.

Des mains la retournèrent et lui agrippèrent les épaules, elle tomba dans le regard de son amie et y trouva la paix nécessaire pour se calmer.

- Oui James est mort, oui c'est un cauchemar mais tu n'as pas le droit de t'en prendre à ceux qui seront toujours là pour toi. Tu as conscience que leur présence à tes côtés sera éternelle et tu leur déverses ta colère car tu sais pertinemment qu'ils ne se détourneront pas, malgré tout ce que tu pourras cracher.

Et la colère s'envola, et son cœur se fêla un peu plus.

- Je sais que tu es brisée, Emma, tout le monde le sait et tout le monde l'est aussi. Il n'y a pas que toi dans cette histoire, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdu James. Le lieutenant Beckett, Richard Castle, ton frère, Tom et toi l'ont perdu.

Les retombées de son affolement et de sa colère se caractérisèrent par un froid mordant qui la submergea et la fit frissonner. Ambre lui tendit alors son immense pull Florence + The Machine avec un sourire et Emma ne sut dire lequel des deux la réchauffa le plus.

- Je suis... désolée, lâcha-t-elle en se retournant. Je suis _tellement_ désolée.

Beckett ouvrit la bouche pour la rassurer mais Ambre la devança en donnant un coup d'épaule à son amie.

- Arrête de te plaindre et viens manger, tu te deviens hargneuse quand tu as faim.

Et le rire qui lui déchira la gorge fut si bouleversant par la peine et la joie mélangées qu'il mit les larmes aux yeux à Kate et Castle. Dans un sourire rempli d'excuses, Emma attrapa le bol que Beckett lui tendait. Cette dernière retint ses doigts et serra sa main dans la sienne, et ce fut le regard un peu perdu qu'elle la laissa caresser sa joue. Elle l'appuya contre sa paume pour plus de contact et ferma les yeux.

- Tout ira bien, Emma, lui dit-elle. Laisse-toi du temps.

_Ne craque pas, ne craque pas, ne craque pas._

Ses paupières closes renfermaient une peine qui ne demandait qu'à se déverser mais elle devait se reprendre car le gouffre se ferait plus profond encore et la lumière deviendrait infime au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, propres reflets de son âme, pour se perdre dans ceux plus foncés de sa tutrice. Elle lui fit un sourire incertain aux lèvres tremblantes mais son regard, toujours ce regard, moucheté de paillettes laissait entrevoir une infime lumière. Et cela suffit à Kate qui laissa tomber sa main.

_Mais combien de temps ?_

Emma se fit la promesse de lui demander.

Rick, ayant assisté à leur échange silencieux, ouvrit un placard et en sorti une boîte qu'il secoua dans un immense sourire.

- Ce sont des _Nesquick_, lui fit remarquer Emma.

- Je sais ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

- Et ici, je mangeais des _Chocapic_.

Il baissa le paquet, déçu.

- Je te l'avais dit, fit Kate en buvant une gorgée de café.

- Ce n'est rien Rick, ça me convient très bien, sourit Emma en attrapant les céréales et en commençant à se servir.

Elle inonda les petites boules chocolatés de lait puis se servit un verre de jus d'orange. Ambre, qui s'était éloignée, était désormais assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé, le regard perdu.

- Tu ne manges pas ? lui demanda Kate en se plaçant devant elle, souriante.

Devant cette rangée de dents, Ambre la trouva encore plus belle qu'hier.

- Non, jamais le matin, mais merci.

Beckett s'assis sur la table basse, jambes croisées et tasse en main, elle observa les ondulations dans son café.

- J'ai connu Emma Mayer, la petite fille perdue, mais rien encore d'Emma Lawson, l'adolescente.

Ambre haussa les sourcils.

- Parle-moi d'elle,_ demanda Kate en regardant sa jeune protégée qui préparait son bol de céréales._

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait tant changé, elle est toujours cette petite fille perdue, répondit-elle dans un sourire. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle vous ressemblait énormément. Elle est géniale, fun, attentionnée, très bizarre par moment (Kate sourit) et pleins d'autres choses merveilleuses que je tairais : j'ai une réputation à tenir !

La brunette s'en amusa grandement, et Ambre lui rappela Lanie.

- Et puis, elle me ferait chanter ou ne s'arrêterait pas avec ses commentaires et ses sous-entendus.

Swan regarda sa meilleure amie, son bol remplit à ras-bord, se diriger vers le microonde.

- Elle a cette manie de faire passer le bonheur des autres avec le sien et celle de faire chauffer son bol avec les céréales dedans.

Emma fit exactement ce que venait de dire son amie et Kate rit doucement, s'attirant un sourire perdu mais ravi de son partenaire.

- Tenez, vous voyez ! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant la jeune fille d'une main.

- On parle de moi ? demanda la concernée, ses doigts se brûlants autour du récipient. Elle les secoua et souffla dessus.

- T'occupe, on raconte des crasses !

- Te connaissant, je n'en doute pas ! répliqua Emma en s'approchant, malicieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? réagi Ambre, faussement insultée.

Lawson s'assis près de son amie, sur le canapé, le nez dans ses céréales, un sourire et un regard ironiques, et commença à manger en silence. Beckett fut frappée par la similitude de leurs mimiques tandis que son amie se glissait à ses côtés, les sourcils levés.

- T'approcha pas ! lui interdis Emma en la menaçant de sa cuillère. Tu ignores ce que je peux faire avec.

- J'ignore pleins de choses.

Emma se raidit brusquement et Swan aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir ravaler sa bêtise. Castle, derrière le bar, suspendit son geste et Kate grimaça.

- Ce... ce n'est pas un reproche, se justifia la jeune métisse aux cheveux courts.

- Je sais, dit-elle en prenant une cuillerée de ces petites boules de chocolat croustillantes.

- Emma... insista Ambre.

- J'ai compris Ambre, la rassura-t-elle en relevant le visage. Tu n'as pas fait exprès.

Les yeux dans les yeux, la lumière verte se mêlant à l'obscurité, Beckett n'avait encore jamais vu une amitié aussi puissante que la leur. Elle en sourit, soulagée que la jeune fille ait quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer lors de coups durs.

Elles eurent un sourire pour l'autre et tout fut envolé.

- Tu en veux ? proposa Emma en tendant sa cuillère pleine et dégoulinante de lait.

- Sans façon !

La brunette roula des yeux puis enfourna le couvert dans sa bouche.

- Je ne mange pas les crottes de lapin, rajouta Ambre qui connaissait pertinemment la réaction de son amie.

- Ce sont des céréales au chocolat !

- En forme de crottes de lapin, répliqua-t-elle. Je suis sûre que tu ne verrais aucune différence.

- Si, au goût.

- C'est bien ce que je dis !

Emma éclata de rire devant l'air faussement dégoûté de son amie et s'étouffa. La jeune Swan passa une main dans son dos, souriante, tandis qu'Emma riait toujours en toussant.

- Je sais que je suis drôle mais ça ne sert à rien d'en mourir.

- Pourquoi, je te manquerai ?

Ambre posa une main sur son cœur, sur-jouant la tristesse.

- Affreusement, affirma-t-elle.

A nouveau, Emma rit et Swan la regarda faire, fière d'elle.

Mais malgré cette joie soudaine, Emma était vide.

* * *

_Emma, qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête ? pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi n'arrives-tu plus à vivre ?_

_Elle eut un soupire à fendre la seule âme de la pièce, déjà éclatée. Elle sélectionna __« messages » dans son téléphone puis « Ambre », et ses doigts restèrent en suspend au-dessus du clavier tactile. De ses écouteurs, la musique s'échappait et faisait écho à ses propres tourments._

Peut-être devrait-elle crier au secours ?

Peut-être devrait-elle mettre fin à ses jours ?

_Les yeux fixes sur l'écran, le souffle presque suspendu, les larmes se mirent à affluer dans son regard et l'unique lumière dansa devant ses yeux terrifiés._

_Emma savait sa voix abîmée mais elle l'appela. La musique se coupa brusquement et le silence l'assomma, elle put entendre sa respiration difficile, ses lèvres trembler... elle put s'entendre pleurer. Et elle fut à deux doigts de couper la communication puisque de toute façon, personne ne répondait._

_Tourments, douleur, incompréhension. Il y a tellement plus grave. Elle avait vécu des choses plus difficiles à surmonter, seulement __**si**__ elle les avait surmontées. Bon sang, pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas aujourd'hui ? _

_Ayant assez de ce silence, de son cœur emballé qui résonnait, elle annula l'appel et ne réitéra pas son geste, ce besoin de lui parler persistait néanmoins. Si elle n'avait pas répondu maintenant, elle ne répondrait pas plus tard. La musique fusa comme elle était partie, et vrilla ses sensibles oreilles. Elle eut une grimace puis les questions revinrent, incessantes, tourbillonnantes dans son esprit qui flanchait._

Peut-être devrait-elle mettre fin à ses jours ?

_En chien de fusil, le drap sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots, les yeux hagards qui fixaient l'obscurité grandissante de sa chambre et son cœur qui tambourinait inlassablement entre ses deux poumons... elle ne voyait plus rien. Futur, impossible. Présent, incertain. Passé... cauchemardesque._

... Peut-être devrait-elle crier au secours ?

_La musique recommença et, en accord avec cette dernière, Emma murmura « sail » encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les paroles changent et trahissant la douleur intérieure du chanteur._

Peut-être était-ce à elle de s'en aller, de « prendre le large » ?

_Malgré la sonorité imposante et violente qui semblait taper en rythme avec son cœur, elle ferma les yeux et tomba de fatigue et de tellement d'autres choses._

_..._

_Seule. Elle était seule et elle en avait besoin._

_Mais la porte qui claqua lui prouva le contraire._

_- Emma, tu viens ? cria Ambre au rez-de-chaussée. On va faire un tour en..._

_En apercevant son amie en haut des escaliers, la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge et se heurta contre ses lèvres._

_- Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en faisant quelques pas._

_Ses yeux brillaient mais la jeune Swan n'arrivait pas à déterminer le sentiment qu'ils transmettaient._

_- Tu n'as pas regardé ton téléphone ? demanda laconiquement Emma._

_Peut-être était-ce de la colère ?_

_- Non, et je l'ai oublié. J'aurai dû ?_

_De la tristesse ?_

_- Tu regardes toujours ton téléphone, tu es tout le temps dessus._

_Sa voix, glaciale. Que lui prenait-il ?_

_- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas regardé __**cette fois**__ ? Pourquoi ?_

_Son ton montait tandis qu'elle descendait les marches. Un froid glacial parcouru l'échine d'Ambre, son sang semblait la quitter._

_- Putain Ambre ! Tu pouvais pas vérifier ? hurla Emma._

_- Déjà, tu baisses d'un ton et ensuite tu m'expliques calmement, gronda-t-elle._

_- T'es pas ma mère !_

_Ou bien était-ce de l'abandon total ?_

_- Tu n'as __**plus**__ de mère ! répliqua Ambre, plus fort encore, ce qui figea l'autre jeune fille. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi comme elle le ferait, rajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce._

_Elle lui attrapa les bras et Emma se débattit, telle une enfant capricieuse, telle une âme qui se déchaîne. Mais jamais elle ne la lâcha._

_- Je te déteste ! cria l'oiseau._

_Ambre lui empoigna les épaules et la plaqua fermement contre le mur, déboussolée mais maîtresse de ses émotions._

_- Je te déteste, je te déteste... répéta la jeune prisonnière, le visage souillé par de brusques larmes et le regard fuyant._

_Dans une incompréhension totale, Ambre écoutait et regardait son amie jeter les mots comme ils venaient dans son esprit. Ses lèvres gercées, abîmées ne suivaient pas toujours._

_- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé toute seule ? demanda cette dernière d'une voix hachée par un mal inconnu. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ?_

_- Tu... tu m'as __**appelé**__ ? s'étonna Ambre en caressant les frêles épaules d'Emma avec ses pouces._

_Cette dernière hocha la tête, les traits crispés par la peine._

_- Emma, je suis désolée._

_- Tu m'as laissé toute seule, j'étais complètement paumée. Je t'ai appelé mais tu ne répondais pas... j'étais vraiment perdue et abandonnée et malheureuse. Et pour ça, je te déteste tellement._

_Ses mots ne sonnaient pas comme des reproches, il s'agissait d'une simple constatation, de maux qu'elle ne pouvait garder sans s'y noyer. L'amour et la haine marchent ensemble. Son inquiétude, sa culpabilité étaient si grandes qu'Ambre ne pouvait la blâmer. Emma avait toujours été là, en plein milieu de la nuit ou à des heures décentes. Et aujourd'hui, il semblait à Ambre qu'elle n'avait pas honoré sa promesse._

_- Je n'y arrive plus, reprit Emma._

_- A quoi ? demanda-t-elle, hagard._

_- A vivre._

_Et son sang se glaça, elle eut la sensation d'entrer dans une eau gelée._

_- Tu veux... commença Ambre d'une voix chevrotante._

_- Non, fit-elle rapidement. Je sais pas._

_Sous ses doigts, le corps si fragile de son amie trembla. _

_- Emma, regarde-moi._

_Cette dernière n'en fit rien, honteuse d'avoir de telles pensées, d'être aussi faible... d'abandonner._

_- Regarde-moi, insista la jeune chanteuse._

_L'oiseau blessé releva le visage et ses yeux parurent encore plus beaux ainsi baignés de larmes. Puis Ambre fit un drôle de bruit, entre la toux et le raclement de gorge, comme chaque fois qu'elle rassemble son courage avant de se jeter à l'eau._

_- Je ne peux pas t'obliger à rester en sachant que tu ne fais que survivre._

_La prise sur ses épaules s'affaiblit et Emma se demanda qui d'elles deux soutenait l'autre et comprit qu'Ambre lui abandonnait son âme._

_- Essayer mais pas t'y obliger._

_La peine quitta petit-à-petit les fins traits de son visage couleur crème._

_- Je peux seulement te promettre d'être là jusqu'au bout._

_Ses mains tombèrent de chaque côté de son corps et ce fut les doigts doucement mêlés qu'Ambre lui abandonnait peut-être son cœur aussi._

_Et malgré tout, Emma se sentit étrangement vivante._

* * *

- Kate, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? lui demanda Castle lorsque les filles furent montées.

Cette dernière soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, songeuse et inquiète.

- Je m'inquiète pour Emma, ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, lâcha-t-elle finalement, James était comme son père.

- Malgré tout ce que tu peux penser, Emma n'a pas changé, dit-il. Elle est toujours cette petite fille forte, indépendante et fragile. Et _comme toi_, elle s'en sortira, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Mais Castle, j'ai été _aidée_, pendant presque un an : j'ai vu un psychologue. Et Emma...

- A Ambre et nous a _nous_, la coupa-t-il. Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle te dirait si tu lui proposais des séances chez ton psy...

- Qu'elle n'est pas folle, soupira la muse.

- Exactement, sourit l'écrivain en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Beckett ferma les yeux à son contact et le retint contre elle lorsqu'il s'éloigna, posant sa joue contre son torse, cherchant une insouciance qui la quittait.

* * *

- Emma, comment tu te sens ? demanda Ambre, brisant le silence glacé qui venait leur mordre le cœur.

- Ça va, répondit-elle en faisant le lit.

Dans son dos, elle entendit Ambre soupirer lourdement. Ses gestes se firent plus froids encore, calculant et s'acharnant sur le drap qu'elle tirait. Son amie s'assit sur le lit, les bras croisés, et attendit des explications.

- Pousse-toi, lui ordonna Emma d'une voix lasse.

- Non, pas avant que tu me répondes _honnêtement_.

La couette qu'elle tenait d'une main s'abattit lourdement sur le sol, Ambre fit face à des yeux noirs de colère et de désespoir, et ignorant le pincement au cœur, elle demeura impassible.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! s'égosilla-t-elle. Je ne ressens absolument rien, c'est le vide, le néant. Il n'y a _rien_.

- Tu es en état de choc, c'est la première étape...

- Du deuil, je sais, la coupa-t-elle. Et si je ne voulais _pas_ faire mon deuil ? Et si je ne voulais _pas_ accepter _sa_ mort ?

- Tu ne peux pas faire autrement, Emma... dit Ambre, doucement.

Et le fait de ne pas avoir le choix la frappa, et elle tomba un peu plus.

- Je ne veux pas que les souvenirs s'effacent, souffla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas oublier la couleur de ses yeux, cette façon qu'il a.. _avait _de sourire, sa fossette sous le menton, son parfum, ses joues rugueuses parce qu'il a... _avait_ toujours dit que se raser était une perte de temps.

Elle sentit son menton trembler et ses dernières barrières chavirer.

- Il y a tellement de chose que je souhaiterai oublier et il y a ces souvenirs que j'aimerai garder pour toujours. Et je suppose que si on dit que « le temps guéri les blessures », ce n'est pas pour rien : parce qu'on n'oublie ces choses qui nous rattachent à cette personne.

La main délicate de son amie qui s'accrocha au creux de son genou lui donna envie de craquer.

- On oublie son sourire, ses yeux, sa fossette et son parfum.

Et comme cette main, dans sa chute interminable, elle se raccrocha à quelque chose.

- On oublie tous ces détails qui rendaient cette personne spéciale pour nous.

Puis elle tomba sur le sourire d'Ambre, ses yeux noirs, les fossettes sur ses joues, et son parfum vint heurter ses sens.

- Certes, les détails ne sont plus aussi précis avec le temps, mais ils demeurent, dit cette dernière en faisant une pression sur l'arrière de son genou pour la rapprocher. Et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Emma lui donna un sourire timide, ramassa la couette au sol et la lança sur la tête de son amie. Ambre grogna et tira le drap à elle, faisant écrouler Emma sur le lit dans un éclat de rire, et elle eut l'impression que ce son lui donnait des ailes.

* * *

_Une salle de cours, la porte qui claque, quelqu'un arrive en retard._

_Ambre releva la tête de son téléphone caché sous son bureau et posa son regard sur le retardataire. La place à ses côtés était libre, comme toujours et elle espéra que son visage qui ne respirait pas franchement la gaieté dissuaderait la nouvelle. Elle la regarda chercher des yeux un endroit où se poser et sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur elle._

_- Allez, va-t-en, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents._

_La brunette s'approcha lentement, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux qui pétillaient, et désigna la chaise libre d'une main._

_- On m'a dit qu'il fallait s'imposer dans cet établissement, commença-t-elle._

_Elle parlait comme un dictionnaire, s'étonna Ambre._

_- Alors c'est ce que je vais faire en m'asseyant à côté de toi sans te demander ton avis._

_Et elle le fit, simplement, sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille à la peau caramel._

_- Je suis Emma Mayer, salua-t-elle une fois sans sac posé sur le bureau._

_- On ne va pas être copines, lui répondit Ambre avec toute la douceur qu'elle contenait._

_Cette réponse sembla amusée sa nouvelle voisine qui haussa les épaules._

_- Au moins, je me suis imposée, dit-elle en sortant un stylo de sa trousse._

_- Je n'aime pas les gens qui ont du culot._

_- Moi non plus._

_Ambre haussa les sourcils, cette fille était vraiment étrange._

_- Et d'habitude, je ne suis pas franchement sociable le premier jour._

_Elle fit tourner le stylo entre ses doigts étrangement blanc, ses doigts semblaient fébriles._

_- Mais je me dis qu'il faudrait changer un peu en fonction des familles qui m'accueillent._

_Un léger coup dans l'estomac et Ambre s'intéressa à son histoire._

_- Tu es orpheline, déduisit-elle._

_Un sourire penaud lui répondit et l'objet entre ses doigts arrêta de tourner._

_- Envie de fuir ? lui demanda simplement Emma._

_Cette question l'étonna. Les gens fuyaient face à ces enfants ?_

_- Tu as perdu ton père récemment, fit-elle en désignant une bague plutôt masculine à son majeur._

_Ambre recouvrit aussitôt sa main, le cœur battant la chamade. Un coup d'œil vers l'extraterrestre, elle la vit sourire et rien dans ce sourire transpirait la pitié ou la compassion qu'elle ne supportait plus._

_- Envie de fuir ? dit-elle d'une voix emprunt de fragilité, répétant Emma._

_Cette dernière secoua la tête, ses yeux verts semblables aux étoiles qui cendraient le ciel, et son sourire devint plus vrai encore._

_- Je n'aime pas les froussards._

_- Moi non plus._

_Et Ambre sut qu'elles ne se fuiraient jamais, car leur cœur fêlé s'assemblait bien._

* * *

Si vous voulez, la chanson qu'écoute Emma dans son lit est "Sail" de AWOLNATION.

Les reviews, bonnes comme mauvaises (mais il faut justifier ! :3), sont mon seul salaire ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu.


	5. Les gens changent

__Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ce temps d'attente, l'inspiration n'y était vraiment, j'écrivains des bouts de chapitre par-ci et par-là (ce qui fait que je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce chapitre 4). Je le trouve court (et il l'est) donc à nouveau, je m'en excuse.

Merci à **Manooon**, **HeliosDeNoierie**, **mandou-land**, **lille 76**, **Chouckett **et **Quetsche** pour vos reviews ! :D

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ^^

* * *

_Faute de renseignement plus précis, personne, à commencer par moi, ne savait ce que j'étais venu foutre sur Terre._

Sartre.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**__**: Les gens changent.**_

Les grandes portes vitrées s'ouvrirent à leur avancée dans un bruissement, Emma releva la tête aussi haut qu'elle le put pour contempler le bâtiment sous toute sa hauteur. Ambre lui donna un léger coup d'épaule pour la ramener à la réalité, ce qu'elle cherchait pourtant à éviter. En tombant dans son regard, elle lui adressa un petit sourire que son amie lui rendit, laissant apparaître ses fossettes au milieu de ses joues.

Les mains de Castle et Beckett ne faisaient que se frôler sans jamais se joindre, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Lorsque le touché se faisait plus présent, leur bouche s'élargissait d'un même sourire mi-coupable mi-rêveur. Cependant, ce dernier tomba lorsqu'ils se présentèrent à l'accueil.

- Bonjour, salua Kate en déposant ses mains sur le comptoir tandis que Castle s'y appuyait.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda l'infirmière.

Elle glissa sa plaque sur le marbre glacé dans un crissement qui fit grimacer les deux adolescentes.

- En effet, un suspect a été admis hier pour une fracture du nez.

- James Roderick ? vérifia-t-elle. Oui, chambre 208 sur votre gauche.

Kate acquiesça, la tête perdue dans un brouillard épais. Déjà, la voix claire d'Emma s'éleva.

- L'enfoiré, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, ses poings serrés ne cherchaient qu'à s'abattre. Je vais lui faire ravaler sa prothèse de nez à ce...

- Emma ! s'exclama Beckett en se retournant brusquement, la pointant d'un doigt. Si tu ne te calmes pas, tu ne rentres pas.

L'adolescente supporta son regard sans ciller, les lumières dansaient dans ses yeux. Il dévia sur le numéro inscrit sur la porte - 208 - et elle amorça un pas qui fut bloqué par son ange gardien. Bouillonnante, elle se laissa pourtant entraîner par Ambre qui la tirait par le bras.

- Viens, on va s'assoir et attendre.

Elle ne répondit rien tant l'idée était absurde. La vengeance rongeait ses os, la rage consumait la clarté de son esprit rationnel.

Elle croisa le regard de l'écrivain à travers les stores de la chambre inaccessible. Il lui adressa un sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas, détourant le regard en soupirant. Le genou d'Ambre se mit à tressauter, une main à la bouche, elle se rongeait littéralement le sang.

- C'est peut-être une bonne chose que je ne sois pas entrée, avoua soudainement Emma d'une voix calme et posée. Je pense que je l'aurai étripé.

- Tu _penses_ ? s'étonna son amie.

- Non, je l'aurai fait, aussi cruellement qu'ils ont dû le faire avec James.

Emma posa une main sur le genou de son amie pour faire cesser ses tremblements, le regard perdu dans une contemplation silencieuse.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de ma prude et innocente meilleure amie ? demanda la jeune fille avec amusement, tentant de faire apparaître un sourire sur le visage triste d'Emma.

- Elle a disparu, répondit simplement cette dernière.

Et cela lui coupa le souffle. Ambre hésita entre le rire et les larmes puis son cœur s'affola au creux de sa poitrine, une inquiétude grandissante se mit à ramper au fond de sa gorge en feu. Elle papillonna des yeux pour reprendre pied à cette réalité qui l'effrayait.

- Enfin, Emma, tu ne vas pas te transformer en monstre.

- Je veux ma vengeance, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Non, tu veux que justice soit rendue, tu veux qu'ils paient, tu veux...

- Qu'il revienne, termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Oh, Emma...

Elle glissa une main sur la joue de son amie et la caressa doucement avec son pouce, impuissante face à une douleur qu'elle ne pouvait apaiser.

- Agir comme ça ne le fera pas revenir, tu le sais, tenta-t-elle de la raisonner.

- Et choisir le chemin de la justice non plus, rétorqua la brunette.

Elle se pencha et prit sa tête entre ses mains, abattue par tant de sentiments contradictoires, par tous ces choix qui s'imposaient, par toutes les horreurs qu'elle souhaitait faire subir à ses persécuteurs.

- Mais il reste le plus sain pour toi, il ne t'empêchera pas de dormir la nuit, continua Ambre en passant une main dans son dos courbé.

Emma se releva et la douce main quitta son dos.

- Peut-être que si je m'en tiens aux règles, à la justice, à toutes ces choses qui mettent tant de temps, j'aurai l'impression de l'abandonner...

Elle leva une main pour couper son amie.

- Et ne me sort pas la phrase bidon « ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu ».

- Je n'allais pas dire ça, la rassura-t-elle. Tu me connais mal.

Emma tourna légèrement le visage, son amie lui souriait doucement.

- Je ne t'aiderai pas dans ta quête de vengeance mais je t'aiderai à retrouver la paix.

Et elle scella sa promesse en joignant sa main à celle d'Emma posée sur sa cuisse, dans un sourire qui renfermait déjà une paix intérieure stupéfiante. Emma resserra toujours plus fort ses doigts autour des siens, telle un aveugle en plein jour.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua Ambre.

- Non, pas toi.

Emma se leva, sa main emprisonnant toujours celle de son amie.

- Tom ! hurla-t-elle dans ce long couloir blanc, oscillant entre celui de la vie et celui de la mort.

Une silhouette en blouse blanche s'arrêta brusquement, d'autres en firent de-même sans être concernées. Comme s'il allait faire face à sa plus grande douleur, Tom Evans se retourna aussi lentement qu'il le put mais les quelques secondes écoulées ne permis pas au choc d'être plus doux. Lorsque leurs yeux semblables se croisèrent, ils crurent tous deux défaillir.

- Emma... murmura-t-il.

* * *

Ils furent accueillis par un sourire narquois. Déjà, la colère de Beckett monta un cran au-dessus.

- Quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-elle d'emblée.

- C'est écrit dans mon dossier.

- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, déconseilla-t-elle.

- Croyez-moi, vous avez tout sauf l'air d'une idiote.

Le regard lubrique qu'il lui lança la fit grimacer, elle sentit son partenaire bouillir à ses côtés. Elle fit tomber le dossier médical sur ses pieds, lui soutirant un léger cri de douleur, puis s'assis à ses côtés, un sourire empli de défi sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte de les défendre ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça va m'apporter de les balancer ? rétorqua-t-il.

Son sourire se fit plus grand encore, leur inconnu en fit de-même. Beckett aimait les fortes têtes, elle se délectait toujours de leur air lorsqu'ils se savent proches de la défaite.

- Un peu de pitié lors de votre procès, proposa-t-elle en scrutant son visage.

Il éclata de rire en se tenant le nez, comme s'il avait peur de le décrocher. Il déglutit difficilement sous la douleur mais gardait ce sourire qu'elle rêvait de lui enlever.

- Ca ne prend pas avec moi, lieutenant Beckett.

Si elle fut surprise qu'il connaisse son nom, elle ne laissa rien paraître. Castle, par contre, haussa les sourcils.

- J'ai agressé une gamine et effrayée une autre, dit-il en se relevant à l'aide de ses bras. Et vous connaissez plutôt bien l'une d'elles.

Il lia ses mains sur son ventre, ses yeux étaient plissés par la douleur mais il restait fier et insolent.

- Je n'aurai aucun traitement de faveur, termina-t-il.

- C'est juste, avoua-t-elle ce qui arracha une exclamation de surprise à Castle. Vous êtes intelligent _James_.

Son sourire se déforma, ne s'attendant pas à une réplique pareille. L'encourageait-elle ?

- Mais cette fois, les choses ont changé, confia-t-elle en se penchant.

Elle fit en sorte que son corps s'appuie sur sa jambe, elle fit en sorte qu'il grimace... elle fit en sorte de se délecter de la douleur peinte sur son visage blessé.

- Je n'ai plus de faiblesse.

Leur inconnu sourit, parce qu'il connaissait la suite des évènements, il connaissait les prochains pions qui tomberont, il connaissait peut-être aussi l'histoire.

- Pas vous, dit-il. Mais elle, oui.

Il désigna du menton la fenêtre grillagée par les stores. Kate tourna la tête, déjà certaine de l'identité de la personne concernée, et ne put empêcher l'affolement soudain de son cœur. Leur jeune protégée était penchée, la main d'Ambre caressait doucement son dos.

- Emma... prononça Castle d'une voix hésitante, incertain quant au silence qu'il venait de briser.

* * *

- Tu es... chirurgien ? s'exclama la demoiselle.

- Interne en chirurgie, précisa-t-il.

- Arrête de chipoter ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu m'as menti !

Ambre l'appela doucement en tirant sur son bras, tentant de calmer la tempête qui se préparait.

- Non, Ambre, il m'a menti...

- Je ne t'ai pas menti Emma puisqu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis trois ans.

Les traits de sa sœur se durcirent un peu plus, car après tout, n'était-elle pas à l'origine de cet éloignement ?

- Tu aurais pu... tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais à New York, que tu étais devenu chirurgien, reprocha-t-elle. Tu aurais pu me dire toutes ces choses comme tu aurais pu insister !

- Ne me mets pas ça sur le dos, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait tourné, se défendit-il. Les gens changent, Emma, ne t'étonne pas de ça.

- Les gens changent sans changer, James avait changé et pourtant...

Elle s'arrêta devant le visage de son frère. Elle ouvrit la bouche, les larmes affluèrent dans son regard émeraude. Ambre serrait toujours plus fort sa main.

- Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-elle, tu le savais.

Tom hocha lentement la tête, répondant à une question qui n'avait pourtant pas été posée.

- Tu le savais...

- Depuis hier matin, précisa-t-il. Et je ne t'ai rien dit parce que tu te serai affolée, tu serai retombée dans cette spirale infernale et il n'était pas question que je t'apprenne une nouvelle pareille au téléphone.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'Emma y était déjà et se battait pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.

- Et tu ne voulais pas que je revienne à New York.

A nouveau, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- James ne t'a pas suffisamment protégé, tu es beaucoup trop exposée dans cette ville.

- Et tu penses maintenant que c'est à toi de le faire, déduisit-elle.

Il sourit légèrement, et Emma y trouva un second souffle.

- Je l'ai toujours fait, j'ai toujours été là.

Emma le fixa sans réaction.

- D'ailleurs, il y a ce garçon, là, Antoine je crois... commença-t-il d'un air malicieux.

A la couleur rouge des joues de sa jeune sœur, Tom sut qu'il avait visé juste.

- C'est un type bien.

- Vraiment ? Et moi qui pensait que le rôle des grands-frères était de détester les copains de leur petite-sœur ?

- Ce n'est pas ton petit-ami, dit-il visiblement fier de contrôler son côté surprotecteur.

- Pas encore, le titilla-t-elle.

- N'abuse pas non plus, grogna-t-il.

Un rire clair s'échappa de ses lèvres puis s'estompa doucement, le regard plongé dans celui de l'être à demi-perdu.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-elle en se glissant dans ses bras.

Il sourit, la serrant toujours plus fort contre son cœur. Il remarqua que la jeune inconnue n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de sa sœur.

- On se croirait dans un épisode de Grey's Anatomy, confia Ambre.

Tom éclata de rire dans les cheveux d'Emma, il devint plus sonore encore en entendant cette dernière glousser.

- Attends de rencontrer ma compagne qui est aussi médecin, souffla-t-il en un clin d'œil.

La jeune métisse haussa les sourcils.

- Son nom est Hanna Grey, lâcha-t-il. Docteur Grey.

Elle eut un rire ridicule, presque euphorique.

- Oh oh, énorme !

Il vit du coin de l'œil la main d'Emma se resserrer autour de celle de son amie, tel un remerciement silencieux. Il appréciait déjà cette jeune fille, mieux, il la remerciait aussi.

* * *

Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la chambre, Beckett fit en sorte que les filles ne la voient pas et fila sans demander son reste. Castle, surpris par son brusque changement d'attitude, demanda à Emma de les attendre d'un signe de la main.

Kate ouvrit la première porte, le souffle court. Elle remarqua à peine que cette dernière ne s'était pas fermée lorsque l'odeur apaisante de son partenaire emplit la pièce, se mêlant à celle des antiseptiques. Son visage entre ses mains, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle pouvait presque entendre la voix de Lanie qui la prévenait qu'une crise d'angoisse allait bientôt la submerger.

- Kate, respire, lui conseilla l'écrivain en l'attrapant par les épaules.

- Peux pas, haleta-t-elle.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les yeux et le visage clos. Son souffle saccadé était assourdissant, sa poitrine s'élevait si rapidement qu'elle crut un instant que ses poumons allaient, eux-aussi, l'abandonner.

- Et si on lui faisait encore du mal, Castle ? Et si elle souffrait encore ?

La panique rendait sa voix fragile et rauque. Castle n'eut aucun mal à deviner de qui sa chère muse voulait parler.

- Tu détestes les « et si », ne commence pas à y croire maintenant.

Elle eut une douloureuse pensée pour Royce, car après tout, si elle avait mis son _trouillomètre_ au placard, c'était un peu grâce à son « et si ».

- On ne peut pas ignorer ce qui peut arriver ! s'emporta-t-elle, toujours une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ca peut très bien arriver comme ça peut très bien ne jamais se faire, ne précipite pas les choses, ne te fais pas un sang d'encre pour rien.

Il caressa doucement sa joue avec le revers de son index et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, Rick lui offrit un sourire tendre. Il la regarda comme un aveugle regarderait le soleil pour la première fois, et ce fut avec bonheur qu'il vit ses prunelles se rallumer. Puis les démons revinrent et son menton se mit à trembler, elle s'abandonna dans une étreinte.

- J'ai tellement peur pour elle, Rick...

- Je sais, murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux avant d'embrasser le sommet de sa tête. Mais on fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la protéger, j'ai confiance.

Il eut un silence durant lequel Castle savait ce qui traversait l'esprit de sa compagne et lorsqu'elle s'accrocha un peu plus à lui, à nouveau tourmentée, il déposa un long baiser dans ses cheveux.

- La petite Emma de neuf ans me manque, murmura-t-elle la joue contre le buste de son partenaire.

- Elle ne se faufilera pas comme de l'eau entre tes doigts, Kate.

- Je l'espère, confia cette dernière. Seulement... j'aimerai revenir en arrière, revenir au temps où la menace ne pesait si lourd, au temps où elle me demandait pourquoi le ciel est bleu.

- Et qu'elle avait été ta réponse ?

- Parce que.

Il éclata de rire et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Elle eut un soupire de bien-être tandis que dehors, la tempête guettait toujours.

Mais peut-être que l'être prochainement frappé par la foudre ne serait pas celui qu'ils pensaient. Peut-être qu'Emma viendrait à souffrir de nouveau mais pas de la manière dont ils l'imaginaient.

James l'avait pourtant prévenue. _Ne dépend pas de qui que ce soit sur cette Terre car même ton ombre disparaît dans le noir._

Peut-être protégeaient-ils la mauvaise cible ?

* * *

Voici (déjà xD), à bientôt mes petites bulles de bonheur ! :D


End file.
